


Śmierć w twoich oczach

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cóż, jak widzicie mam niezły rozrzut. Najpierw komedia, a teraz tragedia. Chyba mam rozdwojenie jaźni...</p></blockquote>





	Śmierć w twoich oczach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Ukryci za drzewem Stiles wraz ze Scottem patrzyli przerażeni, jak łowczyni mierzy w stronę Dereka z pistoletu i Stilinski miał dziwne przeczucie, że w magazynku znajduje się coś dużo gorszego, niż standardowe naboje, które można było kupić w każdym sklepie z bronią. 

Nie miał zatem wyboru.

Zebrał w sobie każdą odrobinę magii, jaką posiadał. Wiedział, że iskry starczy mu wyłącznie na jeden skok. Ale to wystarczy, bo broń kobiety była siedmiostrzałowa, a o jeśli dobrze liczył, wcześniej oddała już sześć strzałów. Zatem pozostałą jej tylko jedna kula. I łowczyni musiała być tego doskonale świadoma, bo nie zamierzała się z Derekiem bawić, tylko wykończyć go na miejscu.

Widział jak kobieta naciska spust i uwolnił iskrę, ruszając do przodu.

***

Derek zacisnął mocno powieki, słysząc wystrzał. Nie poczuł jednak bólu.

Dookoła rozległ się bolesny krzyk Scotta, który przeszedł w ryk gniewu.

Derek uchylił powieki, czując zapach krwi kobiety i kogoś jeszcze, kto nie był wilkołakiem.

Pierwszym, co napotkały jego oczy, były zasnute mgiełką bólu orzechowe ślepia i wykrzywiona boleśnie, blada twarz usiana pieprzykami.

\- Stiles - wyszeptał, czując jak jego kości pokrywają się szronem przerażenia. Odruchowo złapał nastolatka, gdy ten się zachwiał.

Spomiędzy pełnych warg spłynęła strużka krwi, a szczupłym ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz.

\- Derek - nastolatek zachłysnął się własną krwią, wymawiając jego imię.

\- Cicho. Nic nie mów. Oszczędzaj siły. Zabiorę cię do szpitala. - bez trudu podniósł wątłe ciało Stilinskiego i ruszył biegiem w stronę miasta.

\- Derek...

\- Stiles, proszę. Choć ten jeden raz mnie posłuchaj.

\- Derek, kocham cię - wyszeptał chłopak, spoglądając na niego nieobecnymi, pozbawionymi życia oczami. Oczami, które zwykły być tak piękne i błyszczące od wylewających się z nastolatka emocji.

Zapadła cisza.

Serce Stilesa stanęło.

\- Nie. - Derek jęknął boleśnie, padając na kolana. - Nie! - jego krzyk rozpaczy spłoszył leśne ptactwo, które poderwało się do lotu. - Nie, nie, nie! Nie umieraj Stiles, nie wolno ci. Nie pozwalam. Słyszysz!? Nie masz prawa umrzeć! - zaszlochał, chowając twarz w nieruchomej piersi nastolatka.

\- Nie pozwolę ci mnie opuścić. - z nowo odkrytą determinacją i rozpaczą, zatopił zęby w delikatnej skórze na piersi szatyna, na wysokości jego serca. Serca, które jak Stiles zwykł powtarzać, biło tylko dla Dereka. I Hale nie zamierzał pozwolić mu nigdy więcej się zatrzymać. Nawet jeśli nastolatek miał go za to znienawidzić na resztę swoich dni, on miał zamiar upewnić się, że już nigdy więcej nie ujrzy śmierci w oczach Stilesa. Bo te cudowne oczy były wyznacznikiem duszy chłopaka, która była jedynym jasnym punktem w pozbawionym światła życiu Dereka.

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż, jak widzicie mam niezły rozrzut. Najpierw komedia, a teraz tragedia. Chyba mam rozdwojenie jaźni...


End file.
